


"Do you want me to stop?"

by Kate88



Series: Striketober 2020 [25]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate88/pseuds/Kate88
Summary: Technically a 2-in-1 to make up for yesterday's MIA piece.
Relationships: Robin Ellacott & Cormoran Strike
Series: Striketober 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948660
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	"Do you want me to stop?"

**Author's Note:**

> Technically a 2-in-1 to make up for yesterday's MIA piece.

He comes round slowly, a crick in his neck.

His head bounces lightly on the window.

The shipping forecast murmurs from the cracked speakers.

Ribbons of light pass rhythmically over Robin’s face.

“How long was I asleep?”

His dry mouth makes him wonder if he’s been snoring. 

“Since Nottingham.”  
The smirk playing around the corners of her mouth confirms his suspicions.

He rubs his hand over his face. 

“Sorry.” He yawns. He is dog-tired.

She shoves a half empty packet of Fox’s Cream Crunches onto his lap.

“Saved you some."

“More’n I’d do for you” he chuckles.

He devours the rest of the pack in less than five minutes. 

“Where are we?” he asks, fortified by sugar.

“Near Durham. Ages to go yet. Do you want me to stop for the night?”

Stopping means leaving the Land Rover. Separate hotel rooms. No more Robin until morning. His nap already means he’s wasted two hours of her company.

“No. Let’s keep going."

She smiles.


End file.
